Well stimulation has become a common technique used in the extraction of hydrocarbons, such as natural gas and crude oil, from subterranean formations. One such stimulation technique is hydraulic fracturing, where certain subterranean formations are treated with fluids (e.g., under high pressure) to introduce fractures into the formation and release trapped hydrocarbons.
The hydraulic fracturing process generally relies on the use of certain fluids, called fracturing fluids, which are introduced into the subterranean formation, usually under high pressure. Such fluids are typically aqueous, but also contain other chemical agents to assist in the process. These additives play a number of roles. In some instances, these additives help to prevent the injected fluids from clogging pores in the formation, which would otherwise reduce the yield of hydrocarbons extracted from the formation.
In some cases, terpenes, such as d-limonene and/or nopol, have been added to fracturing fluids to serve this purpose. But terpenes often must be extracted from natural sources, which can cause their price to be unacceptably high and their availability to be unpredictable.
Thus, there is a continuing need to develop further compounds that can be used in fracturing fluids, and which can be supplied on a consistent basis and at a consistent price.